So dangerous
by Artless Rose
Summary: OS défi de la part de Lauryane "Je te propose de travailler une mise en danger professionnelle avec le nombre de personnages que tu veux, mais ton point de vue doit rester sur la personne qui est en danger ou qui se met en danger"


**Défi n°2**

_**« Je te propose de travailler une mise en danger professionnelle avec le nombre de personnages que tu veux, mais ton point de vue doit rester sur la personne qui est en danger ou qui se met en danger (selon ce que tu choisis). »**_

_- Un peu plus haut ! Fais un effort !_

_- T'es drôle toi ! À ton avis, je fais quoi ? Des claquettes ?_

_- Ah. Ah. Ah._

_- J'en peux plus, ça me fatigue là..._

_- Roooh aller mec ! Ça fait même pas deux heures que tu bosses !_

_- J'suis pas d'humeur... on peut faire une pause ?_

_- … C'est bien parce que c'est toi !_

_- Trop chou ! Je savais pas que tu craquais autant pour moi !_

_- Ahah ! Si tu me voyais t'espionner sous la douche !_

_- Sombre abruti va !_

Je descend du ring suivi de John et nous nous dirigeons vers la cafétéria pour se désaltérer. Dans le couloir, je l'entends souffler bruyamment pour me signifier qu'on devrait être en train de travailler et non d'aller boire un café. Je rigole intérieurement. Depuis qu'on se connaît, John n'a jamais cessé d'être un bosseur acharné. Rien de ce qu'il fait n'est jamais assez bien, n'est jamais assez maitrisé. Il est perfectionniste jusqu'au bout. Alors il redouble d'efforts, il travaille encore et encore, s'acharnant pendant des heures pour parvenir à ce qu'il a en tête. La tête dans les étoiles. Au bout de onze ans d'amitié, je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment le comprendre. Tout ce qui se passe dans l'esprit de John est inaccessible, intouchable. Ses pensées défilent probablement à une telle allure qu'il serait impossible de les écouter toutes. John est comme ça, un passionné. Moi, et bien, je vis mon petit bonhomme de chemin. Je travaille, je sors, je rigole. La perfection ne m'intéresse pas. Je considère que je fais bien mon travail, et cela me suffit amplement. Un John c'est déjà pas mal, alors deux !

Alors que j'entrouvre la porte de la cafétéria, John pousse un dernier long soupir de résignation. La lueur amusée et gourmande de son regard trompe bien son envie de retourner sur le ring. Devant la vitrine, ses yeux pétillent et de petites fossettes apparaissent sur ses joues. Il regarde méticuleusement chaque pâtisserie, savant mélange entre l'expert culinaire et l'enfant trop gourmand. Encore une chose qui nous différencie: je prend mon café noir et robuste, il prend un chocolat chaud. Je suis le Chêne et lui le roseau, je suis l'adulte et lui l'enfant. Ma vie se résume à ce que je peux recevoir des autres, la sienne à ce qu'il peut leur donner. Nous sommes radicalement différents mais parfaitement complémentaires.

_- Je savais bien que cette cafet te ferait changer d'avis !_

_- Mmmpf... t'es qu'un salaud... mmpfm... tu me prends par les sentiments !_

_- On ne m'appelle pas Randy Orton pour rien..._

_- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te tuer parfois... je suis pas censé manger toutes ces merdes sucrées ! C'est de ta faute ! Mais maintenant que c'est fait..._

_- Profite de cette brioche mon gros, ensuite on retourne à ton jeu favori... le travail !_

_- Tu trouves que je suis gros ?_

_- Énorme ! Comme une baleine ! J'osais pas te le dire mais maintenant qu'on crève l'abcès ! J'avais même décidé de participer à cette émission sur la vérité... ce truc... le « Jerry Springer Show », y avait un thème parfait pour moi « Mon meilleur ami n'est pas un canon mais je le vis bien »..._

_- T'es qu'un connard, j'espère que tu le sais ! _Son sourire en coin trahit son hilarité alors qu'il tente vainement de garder les sourcils froncés et le regard colérique.

J'explose alors de rire devant la bouille qu'il m'affiche. Il s'empresse de me frapper dans l'épaule avec ses gros poings pour m'empêcher de me foutre de lui. Nous continuons à papoter de tout et n'importe quoi jusqu'à ce que John décide qu'on a trop traîné et qu'il est grand temps de se remettre au boulot. Je le suis dans les couloirs avec une résignation certaine, soupire et râle un peu pour la forme. Mais quand il faut y aller, faut y aller ! Les scénaristes sont tout particulièrement friands de feuds entre John et moi. Ils aiment jouer sur notre opposition: le feu contre la glace, le gentil contre le méchant, le patriote contre le psychopathe. Je trouve tout cela un peu trop cliché mais cela amuse bien John. « _À__ se taper dessus, personne ne remarque qu'en vérité je te fais les yeux doux_ » me répète-il. Et il se croit drôle à chaque fois. Fichu Champ.

Le grand soir est arrivé. Le stade est plein à craquer. Comme chaque semaine, la foule hurle sa joie à s'en péter les cordes vocales. Ils sont tous là pour nous. Et comme chaque semaine, je remercie le ciel de me permettre de vivre ça. Je suis dans les coulisses, attendant que ma chanson démarre. Je sautille sur place pour permettre à mon corps de rester échauffé. Quelle idée de prendre des slips comme costume de scène franchement ! Alors que les premières notes de musique traversent le stade et que des hurlements se font vivement entendre, j'apparais sur la rampe de Raw. Je reste de marbre face à cette effervescence mais mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine. J'entreprends de lancer des regards noirs au public alentour et me dirige vers le ring qui me tend les bras. Et puis j'attends. Je tourne comme un lion en cage. Sa mélodie se déclenche et c'est cette même ferveur qui parcoure le stade. Tout le monde veut voir le Champ, tout le monde aime le Champ. Il court sur la rampe et glisse à mes pieds sur le ring. Nous nous tournons autour, comme des gladiateurs dans une arène. C'est à qui fera le premier pas, donnera le premier coup.

Comme prévu par le script, je me jette sur lui et le repousse dans les cordes. Il se protège de ses avants-bras mais je tente de le frapper. L'arbitre intervient et me fait reculer. John avance alors vers moi et enchaine les coups de poings sur mon visage. Je pars en arrière, titube et m'appuie sur les cordes. Il en profite pour m'attraper par le bras et me propulser dans les cordes en face, seulement, je bloque son élan et l'envoie dans le coin qu'il avait choisi. Son dos frappe le coin recouvert de mousse, la foule hurle au scandale. Je me relance à corps perdu dans la bataille féroce. Je domine, j'enchaine les coups, je mets John à terre. Tout le monde pense que s'en est fini de lui, que la Vipère a encore frappé. Je commence à faire mon show, secouant ma tête comme un possédé, la prenant entre mes mains. Je glisse sur le sol, martèle le ring de mes poings. J'attends que John se relève pour lui porter ma prise finale, celle que tout le monde attend, retenant leur respiration. Le RKO, Randall Keith Orton dans toute sa splendeur. Il titube devant moi et le public se met à crier dans le but de l'avertir. Je m'élance et attrape son cou mais il me repousse violemment. John prend alors son élan et me propulse à terre grâce à des coups de corde à linge. Je suis placé. Prêt. John me positionne dans le but de me porter un Attitude Adjustment. Sur ses épaules, j'ai tout d'un coup comme un mauvais pressentiment. Je le sens mal mais il est déjà trop tard. John me lance sur le ring.

C'est ma tête qui atterri directement sur le ring. Il n'a fallu que deux secondes pour que mon cerveau se déconnecte complètement. La douleur me vrille les tympans. Je sens un poids sur ma poitrine.

Tout d'un coup, un bruit de cloche. John a gagné. Je suis heureux pour lui. Brave John.

Je sais qu'à ce moment précis, je suis censé me relever mais pour une raison que j'ignore, c'est impossible. Je tente de bouger mais rien n'y fait, je reste immobile. J'ai cette horrible douleur lancinante dans la tête, qui fuse dans mes nerfs et se propage dans tout mon corps. C'est intenable. Tellement douloureux. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'enfonce un pic à glace dans le crâne. Encore et encore.

J'entreprends de respirer à fond pour calmer la douleur. Pour qu'elle passe ou du moins diminue. Mais rien n'y fait. Le brouhaha autour de moi s'intensifie. J'ai comme l'impression d'entendre mon prénom.

Qui peut bien m'appeler ? Oui c'est moi Randy. Le seul ! Mais arrêtez à la fin de répéter mon prénom, je sais comment je m'appelle merci !

J'ai envie de dormir tout d'un coup... si je faisais... juste une petite... tout petite... sieste de rien du tout...

Alors que je me sens partir, une panique s'infiltre en moi. Je lutte pour rester éveillé. Je parviens à papillonner des yeux. Les spots du stade me brûlent la rétine.

Lumière.

Noir.

Lumière.

Noir.

Je ne distingue plus rien. Tous les contours sont flous. Ma tête est beaucoup trop lourde.

Soudain, je ne touche plus le ring froid. Quelqu'un me porte.

La douleur se réveille et devient absolument intenable. Je hurle. Ma tête tombe sur le côté et j'en profite pour garder les yeux ouverts. John est sur le ring, un peu plus loin. Il passe la main sur son visage encore et encore. Alors que je tente de retenir un autre hurlement, je sens qu'on commence à me faire glisser.

Mon corps est moite, entièrement recouvert de sueur. Je suis si fatigué que je décide finalement de fermer les yeux quelques instants...

Lorsque je reviens à moi, j'ai comme l'impression étrange d'être allongé dans du coton. Je n'ai plus mal nul part. Je commence alors à papillonner des yeux. Le plafond est blanc. Entièrement blanc. Je pousse un gémissement pathétique en tentant de me redresser. Mais ma tête se met immédiatement à tourner et je retombe aussi sec sur le fauteuil où je suis installé. Le bruit de ma chute a, semble-t-il, alerté des gens. La porte en face de moi s'ouvre lentement. C'est la frimousse de John qui passe par l'interstice.

_- Oh mon Dieu, merci, tu es réveillé !_

_- Ne hurle pas, je t'en prie..._

_- Oups ! Pardon... tu nous a fichu une de ces trouilles ! J'appelle les médecins._

Toute une troupe de médecins en tout genre rentre alors dans la pièce. Ils m'auscultent, me regardent sous toutes les coutures, vérifient que rien ne cloche. Je suis un pantin entre leurs mains.

_- Bien. Mr Orton, vous nous avez fait une belle frayeur. Mais il y plus de peur que de mal. Une mauvaise chute. Il faudra cependant vous reposer quelques jours, sans efforts particuliers._

_- Ouais. Pas de problèmes. Merci._

_- Passez tout de même dans la semaine faire un scanner, on est jamais trop prudents._

_- C'est vous le boss, Doc._

Sur ces gentilles paroles, ils sortent tous. Je m'allonge une nouvelle fois en prenant garde de ne pas aller trop vite. Je parviens lentement à me relaxer et à détendre mon corps. Il faudra que j'appelle Sam. Qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas pour rien...

_- Alors ça va mieux ?_

_- John ? Mais t'es encore là ? Quel con, tu m'as fait flipper !_

_- Désolé vieux. Mais je m'inquiétais trop ! Tu t'es pas relevé après mon Attitude Adjustment. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie. On t'a emmené sur un brancard. T'es resté dans les pommes trois heures Randy, trois putain de longues heures. T'imagine le sang d'encre que je me suis fait ?_

_- Woooh... reste calme Bébé... On dirait que t'as tes règles !_

_- Mes QUOI ?... Randy t'es vraiment qu'un connard !_

_- Moi aussi je t'aime John, moi aussi..._

**oOo Une petite review ? oOo**_  
><em>


End file.
